Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadows
"Shadows" is the first episode from season two of the comic book super-spy series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Vincent Misiano with a script written by Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, September 23rd, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Marvels' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on the Marvel comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Series created by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. * "AOS: Shadows" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 201. * This episode had a viewership of 5.98 million people. * Co-executive producer Monica Breen is credited as Monica Owusu-Breen in this episode. * Co-producer Richleigh Heagh is credited as Richleigh Hz Heagh in this episode. This is his first work on the series. * Lauren LeFranc becomes a supervising producer on the series beginning with this episode. In season one, she was a producer. * Rafe Judkins becomes a supervising producer on the series beginning with this episode. In season one, he was a producer. * Brent Fletcher becomes a co-executive producer on the series beginning with this episode. In season one, he was a supervising producer. * Garry A. Brown becomes a co-executive producer on the series beginning with this episode. In season one, he was a supervising producer. * Beginning with this episode, actor Nick Blood is added to the main cast line-up. * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Craig Titley as a consulting producer. * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Geoffrey Colo as a transmedia producer. * This is the fourth episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by Vincent Misiano. * This is the seventh episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Maurissa Tancharoen. She previously worked on episode 1x22, "Beginning of the End". * This is the eighth episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Jed Whedon. He previously worked on episode 1x22, "Beginning of the End". Appearances * This is the first appearance of Lance Hunter. He becomes a series regular beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie. He makes regular appearances throughout the season and eventually becomes a main cast member. * This is the first appearance of Daniel Whitehall, played by Reed Diamond. He will become a major antagonist throughout the first half of the season. * This is the first and only appearance of Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley, who is killed in action in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Carla Talbot, who is the wife of Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. * This is the first appearance of Sunil Bakshi, who is an antagonist and an associate of Daniel Whitehall. He will make recurring appearances throughout the season. * This is the third appearance of Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. * This is the third appearance of Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan. He previously appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger and the end of the "Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter" mini-movie. He will also appear in an episode of the Agent Carter television series. * This is the second appearance of Jim Morita. He previously appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger. Comic connections * Daniel Whitehall is a costumed supervillain code-named Kraken. He was an associate of both HYDRA and the Zodiac and appeared in issues of Secret Warriors in 2010. * This is the first appearance of Carl Creel in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In Marvel Comics continuity, he is known as the Absorbing Man, and a is recurring foe of Thor and the Avengers. He first appeared in Journey Into Mystery #114 in March, 1965. * The Marvel Universe version of Lance Hunter is a bit different from the one presented her. He was a member of British Intelligence and an officer in the Royal Navy. He made recurring appearances in the UK magazine Captain Britain. * Alphonso "Mack' Mackenzie is based on a character who appeared in issues of Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., published in the 1980s and early 1990s. He first appeared in Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. #3 in 1988. Visually, the TV version of Mack is radically different from his comic book counterpart. The Marvel Universe version of the character is a white male, slight of build with white hair. Allusions * Reference is made to Howard Stark in this episode. Howard Stark was the co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., who also made appearances in Iron Man 2, Captain America: The First Avenger, "Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter" and later, the Agent Carter television series and the Ant-Man feature film. * Reference is made to Eric Koenig in this episode. Eric was killed by Grant Ward in season one. He has an identical brother named Billy, though it is unclear if Eric is a twin, a triplet... or something else entirely. * Reference is made to the Red Skull in this episode. Johann Shmidt was the founder of HYDRA and fought against Captain America during World War II. He presumably died at the end of this affair, but details remain unclear. * Reference is made to The Rising Tide in this episode. This is the network of computer activists that Skye once belonged to before coming to join S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Lance Hunter makes reference to an ex-wife. This is later revealed to be Bobbie Morse, who will join the ranks of the current incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Reference is made to John Garrett in this episode. Garrett was a former HYDRA agent who went insane and was ultimately killed in "Beginning of the End". * Reference is made to Calvin L. Johnson in this episode. Calvin is a mad scientist and Skye's biological father. Quotes * Glenn Talbot: I got to say... I respect you. You managed to evade us for an entire winter. * Phil Coulson: And I respect you for making it so damn hard. I'm exhausted. .... * Izzy Hartley: But you both focus on not saying anything overly stupid. * Idaho: Yes, ma'am. * Lance Hunter: I'm not making any promises. .... * Jim Morita: Guten tag, boys. All right, nice and calm. No sudden moves or we'll tie a blasting cap to your... hey, Dugan, what's the German word for "nuts"? * Dum Dum Dugan: I don't know, Jim. But tie a blasting cap to 'em and I'll bet we'll hear it. .... * Billy Koenig: There's an inertial confinement laser barrier down there, Which is cool. Now this button turns it soundproof. This button makes it opaque. * Skye: Just tell me there isn't an "off" button I can accidentally hit. * Billy Koenig: You'll be safe. I promise. .... * Glenn Talbot: We witnessed the single greatest intelligence collapse in recorded history, George. We have a duty to the American people to hunt down those responsible. So, no, I don't sleep most nights. * George Stephanopoulos: General Talbot, you said you have S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and weaponry locked in a secure facility, so is it fair to say that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Hydra terrorists who poisoned its ranks have been defeated? * Glenn Talbot: The corrupt institution has been dismantled, yes. We cut down the tree, we pulled up the roots, but let's just say I'll rest easier when we throw it all on the bonfire. Crew * Chris Cheramie - Co-producer * Craig Titley - Consulting producer * Lauren LeFranc - Supervising producer * Rafe Judkins - Supervising producer * Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-executive producer * Brent Fletcher - Co-executive producer * Monica Owusu-Breen - Co-executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Co-executive producer * Garry A. Brown - Co-executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Robert Parigi - Associate producer * Richleigh Hz Heagh - Co-producer * Geoffrey Colo - Transmedia producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * * * Category:2014/Episodes Category:September, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified